sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
San Antonio
San Antonio is the seventh-largest city in the United States of America and the second-largest city within the state of Texas, with a population of 1.33 million. Located in the American Southwest and the south–central part of Texas, the city serves as the seat of Bexar County. Places, projects and networks *SA 2020 *Power of Ten, Map Your Ideas to Re-Imagine the Heart of San Antonio Mass transit A bus and rubber tired streetcar (bus) system is provided by the city's metropolitan transit authority, VIA Metropolitan Transit. VIA's full fare monthly unlimited Big Pass is only $30 per month making VIA the most economically priced large transit authority in the nation. In August 2010, VIA Metropolitan Transit unveiled the next set of buses that are powered by diesel-electric hybrid technology. The 30 hybrid buses are being put into service on VIA’s express routes to serve daily commuters across the city. This set of buses follows the introduction of new vehicles powered by compressed natural gas, which were unveiled in May 2010. In the fall of 2010, VIA will begin taking delivery of three new buses that will be powered by electricity from on-board batteries. These buses will service the downtown core area, and they will be the first revenue vehicles VIA operates that have zero emissions.VIA Metropolitan Transit - Communications VIA offers 84 regular bus routes and three downtown streetcar routes. This includes express service from downtown to park and ride locations in the South, West, Northwest, North Central and Northeast areas of the city with service to University of Texas at San Antonio, Six Flags Fiesta Texas and SeaWorld. VIA also offers a special service to city events including San Antonio Spurs games and city parades from its park and ride locations. VIA has among its many routes, one of the longest local transit routes in the nation. Routes 550 (Clockwise) and 551 (Counterclockwise) travels 48 miles (77 km) one way as it loops around the city.VIA Metropolitan Transit San Antonio became the largest city in the U.S. to not have a intra-city rail system when Phoenix, the former city that had this title, got such a system in 2008. VIA is currently in the process of creating a Bus Rapid Transit line known as VIA Primo.VIA Primo www.viabrt.net A proposed passenger rail line, LSTAR, would link the city to Austin.Lone Star Rail District www.lonestarrail.com Rail Amtrak, the national passenger rail service, provides service to San Antonio at San Antonio Amtrak Station, operating its Texas Eagle daily between San Antonio and Chicago's Union Station.Amtrak's Texas Eagle | Welcome aboard! Amtrak also operates its Sunset Limited three times a week in each direction through San Antonio between Los Angeles and Orlando, Florida (currently truncated to New Orleans due to the effects of Hurricane Katrina).Routes - California The Texas Eagle section travels between San Antonio and Los Angeles as part of the Sunset Limited. The old Sunset Station is now an entertainment venue owned by VIA and neighbored by the current station and the Alamodome.Sunset Station San Antonio near the Convention Center, Alamo and River Walk Hotels Bicycle paths San Antonio has approximately 136 miles (219 km) of bike lanes, routes or off-road paths.City of San Antonio | Official Web Site - San Antonio Bikes Off-road trails travel along the San Antonio River, linear greenways, or city parks. Although largely disconnected, the progress to create a bicycle-friendly environment was recognized when San Antonio was designated a Bronze-Level Bicycle Friendly Community by the League of American Bicyclists.Alamo City named bike-friendly city - San Antonio Business Journal Bicycle sharing A bike sharing service was approved by the city council on June 17, 2010.News Release - Bike Share Program The initial program will consist of 140 bikes at 14 locations supported by a "central hub" and is expected to serve both residents and visitors. San Antonio Bike Share, a non-profit, is being formed to oversee the operation, which will be locally operated and maintained by Bike World. B-Cycle, the same system being used in Denver, will be supplying the bike share system. It started operation March 2011.Bicycling proposals gear up Walkability A 2011 study by Walk Score ranked San Antonio the fortieth most walkable of fifty largest cities in the United States.City and Neighborhood Rankings References Category:Texas Category:USA cities